dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Drop Zone
Drop Zone is a multiplayer level in Duke Nukem Forever available with The Doctor Who Cloned Me expansion pack, which is loosely based on the level Mothership Battle. Description Drop Zone is a small level that takes place on the roof of the Lady Killer Casino, as seen in the campaign level Mothership Battle. It contains the helipad with an EDF Jetfighter landed on it, some roof machinery, two small, 2-storey blocks of service rooms placed symmetrically on the sides of the helipad as well as the mouth of the shaft that leads into the Duke Cave, where the elevator with Duke and his turret emerge from in the game (although falling into this shaft will result in players death). Despite the levels small size, it is the only multiplayer level that contains every weapon available in multiplayer (besides the map-specific guns from Hail to the Icons Parody Pack). Weapon locations Most of the weapons in this map are placed symmetrically in blue and red bases, except the weapons that have only single spawn location. *Shotguns (2) are placed in both blue and red bases on the lower level in the rooms located furthest from the helipad. *Rippers (4) are placed in both bases in the central corridoor between the rooms and on the second level in the small rooms that provide access to the windowsills. *RPG (1/2 in CTB) is placed between four large machines on the blue side. In Capture the Babe mode it is also placed symmetrically on the red side, replacing the Enforcer Gun. *Shrinkrays (2) are placed on both sides near the entrance to the service rooms, below the accessible windowsill. *Devastator (1) is placed right in the center of the windowsill, above what seems to be a large engine-generator. *Freeze Rays (2) are placed on both sides on the balcony areas of the service rooms, right in front of the entrances from the staircases. *AT Lasers (2) are placed on both sides on the same balconies as Freeze Rays, in the corners behind the walls of the staircases. *Railguns (2) are placed on both sides in the small rooms on the second floor, between the rooms with the Rippers and the balconies. *Enforcer Gun (1) is located between four large machines on the blue side in evey mode besides CTB. In CTB it is located on the helipad, in front of the steel stairs that lead to it. *Expander (1) is located on the large boxy machine on the red side that is accessible by jumping from the helipad. *Impregnader (1) is located on the large boxy machine on the blue side that is accessible by jumping from the helipad. *Pipebombs (8) are located in the corners behind four large machines where RPG/Enforcer Gun are (2 on each side) and in the staircases (2 on each side). *Laser Tripmines (8) are located on the windowsill right next to the entrance to buildings (2 on each side) and next to the main doors to service rooms near the helipad (2 on each side). Powerup locations *Steroids (2) are located in the central rooms on each side (the room with trapdoor to the balcony). However, in HTTK they are not available and are replaced by Beer cans. *Holoduke (1) is located on the helipad, behind the EDF jetfighter. In HTTK mode, it is moved to the center of the steel stairs that lead to the helipad. *Double Damage (2) are located on the small tiled roofs that are accessible from the balconies on both sides, near where AT Lasers are located. *Invincibility (1) is available only in CTB game mode. It is located on the engine-generator in the center of the map, near the mouth of the shaft. It is accessible either from the windowsill or by rocket jumping. Control Point locations There are 5 control point locations in this level that are used to score points in Hail to the King games. The first one that triggers on the beginning of every game is always on the helipad. The other ones will trigger randomly. They are placed symmetrically on both sides - between four large machines where RPG/Enforcer Gun are (1 on each side) and in the largest rooms with trapdoor to the roof (1 on each side). Tips and tricks *Chaining AT Laser with Double Damage, then jumping on the helipad to grab the Holoduke gives a great advantage over the enemies given the map's small size. *While being chased by the Enforcer Gun missiles, a good method of outmaneuvering them is running between the four large machines on either side of the roof. *Tripbombs can be very effective when placed in the transition between blue and red sides, i.e. on the steel stairs or under the bridge leading to helipad. Trivia *Despite what the loading screen starting tip sometimes says, it seems to be impossible to close the mouth of the shaft. However, as indicated by the presence of that tip, it might have been planned in the earlier version of the map. *The outer tiled roofs are blocked by invisible walls and are inaccessible to the players even by rocket jumping. Category:Duke Nukem Forever Multi Player Maps